


Submissions from Tumblr

by trueunicornqueen



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Whump, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright is a whump King, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueunicornqueen/pseuds/trueunicornqueen
Summary: A compilation of fics of various lengths that were submitted on my tumblrOrder - Poisoning [ and not telling anyone because Malcolm is a disaster]
Relationships: Father son relationship - Relationship, Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Kudos: 21





	Submissions from Tumblr

When Malcolm had first started showing symptoms he hadn’t thought much of it. His hand was trembling but then it did that anyway. They were in a warehouse owned by the Resler family that he had felt the first of his symptoms. The edges of his vision had begun to blur. He had pushed through it. It wasn’t that bad anyway and they were so close. 

The suspect was running away and Malcolm followed JT in giving chase. The suspect stopped at the locked door. Malcolm was whizzing with just the little run to the end of the warehouse. 

Gil patted on his shoulder, “You okay, kid?”

“Yeah,” Malcolm doubled over trying to catch his breath, “yeah,” the last word didn’t register as the floor beneath him tilted. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. 

He couldn’t breath. Instinctively he clawed at his throat to free himself. 

Some part of him was aware of Gil and Dani calling out his name. 

And then it went dark. 

Malcolm Bright woke up in a stark white hospital. As soon as he had opened his eyes he heard his mother call out his name in her specific tone she used when she was worried about him, which was always, “Malcolm” he felt his mother place a hand on his head, “are you alright?”

Before Malcolm could say anything she was escorted away and now Malcolm was starting down a light the doctor had shoved in his face to check his reaction time. 

“Everything seems to be in order. Mrs. Whitly if you’d just fill out some paperwork.”

“Sure.” she said excusing herself from the room. 

“That was really stupid, kid, you know that.”

Malcolm smiled as Gil’s voice reverberated through the room. He tried to let out a laugh but he didn’t think he managed it. 

Gil was now in his view, sitting on his bed. “Don’t ever do that again.” He patted his cheek twice before getting up from the bed, shaking his head. 


End file.
